Postseason
The Postseason packs were the first limited edition packs to be released, and they were super-rare until they were re-released in the encore packs. These packs gave a chance to draw the most sought-after card, Derek Jeter. While only potential 19, he provided a Fielder BAT boost, that boosts the BAT of everyone in the lineup except for the DH and PHs. Stars Only 2-3 of these stars existed until the packs were re-released. While some were only mid-potential (14-15) all of these stars could have easily fetched a potential 18 super. Here is the full list. Bryce Harper This card is technically the worst of the postseason stars, with a potential of only 14. However, he is still more valuable than some other postseason stars, because, well, he is Bryce Harper, and wouldn't you rather have Bryce Harper than Matt Wieters? Potential: 14 Position (Sub-Position): Stats at LVL 60/60: ;65/65: ;70/70: ; 80/80: Matt Wieters This card is not as sought-after as other postseason cards, but he can still fetch a low-potential super. Potential: 15 Position (Sub-Position): C Stats at LVL 60/60: ;65/65: ;70/70: ; 80/80: Josh Reddick This is one of the easier postseason cards to enhance, as he has normals which can be scouted at 18-4 for only 6 stamina. Potential: 15 Position (Sub-Position): LF Stats at LVL 60/60: ;65/65: ;70/70: ; 80/80: Chipper Jones This card is one of the more valuable Postseason cards, but is still worth less than Verlander or Molina. Potential: 16 Position (Sub-Position): 3B Stats at LVL 60/60: ;65/65: ;70/70: ; 80/80: Justin Verlander As a starting pitcher, its value is slightly less than other rare potential 17 stars. However, this card is the second-most valuable postseason star. Potential: 17 Position (Sub-Position): SP Stats at LVL 60/60: ;65/65: ;70/70: ; 80/80: Yadier Molina Since catchers are highly sought after, this IS the most valuable of the postseason stars. And it is easy to enhance, because he has a normal star card. Potential: 17 Position (Sub-Position): C Stats at LVL 60/60: ;65/65: ;70/70: ; 80/80: Supers None of these cards has more than 2 in the game. They are so valuable, and so rare, not even many potential 20-21 supers could force them off the hands of the owner. Aroldis Chapman Only 2 are known to exist in this game. And at potential 19, he is one of the best relievers you can own. Chapman is one of only two Postseason Superstars that have a star card to use to enhance, the other being Jeter Potential: 19 Position (Sub-Position): RP (CP) Stats at LVL 70/70: ;75/75: ;80/80: ; 90/90: Buster Posey Currently 2 of these exist in the game. At potential 19, he would be the second-best catcher to own. Only Fielding Excellence Yadier Molina, has a higher potential at 20. Potential: 19 Position (Sub-Position): C Stats at LVL 70/70: ;75/75: ;80/80: ; 90/90: Derek Jeter As mentioned earlier, this is the most sought-after and valuable card in the game. It boasts a Fielder BAT super boost, which will greatly improve your starting lineup. This was the only postseason super drawn in the first release, and it was drawn by KillaKrause. Potential: 19 Position (Sub-Position): SS Stats at LVL 70/70: ;75/75: ;80/80: ; 90/90: Josh Hamilton Even though he is the best of the postseason supers, he just might be the least valuable, because he is an outfielder. Potential: 20 Position (Sub-Position): LF Stats at LVL 70/70: ;75/75: ;80/80: ; 90/90: